


Don't let him join the army

by wordsaplenty



Series: West of You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaplenty/pseuds/wordsaplenty
Summary: What's better than a man in uniform?  Hunk certainly seems to like men in uniform.  So what's Lance supposed to do seeing as he ain't got a uniform?Poor Shiro just wants his deputies to stay put.You don't need to read part 1 of West of You to read this.  All you gotta know is that this is a western and Shiro is a Sheriff.





	Don't let him join the army

“What’cha got there Pidge?” Lance asked, as Pidge made her way over to where he and Hunk were leaning against the side of the jail. 

“Posters. Remember the Maine!” Pidge held the posters up excitedly. “The lady at the newspaper asked if I could help hang them up around town. The army is recruiting, lookin for people to fight the Spanish after what they did.”

“Right, right, after what the Spanish did…” Lance said, looking over at Hunk who seemed just as confused. 

“You boys have no idea what I’m talkin ‘bout do you?” Pidge, hands on her hips.

“Well, you know, Remember the Maine and all that stuff the Spanish have done and what not,” said Hunk.

“Yeah, what he said,” Lance agreed, patting Hunk on the shoulder. 

“Wait, you said people were joinin up with the army? That means there’s gonna be men marching through the streets in army uniforms?” Hunk asked. 

Lance turned to glare at him as Pidge answered excitedly, “That’s right.” 

“There ain’t nothin better than a man in a uniform, right Lance?” Hunk asked, looking over at Lance. 

“Right, right yeah ‘course, ain’t nothin better,” Lance answered, anxiously looking between Hunk and the poster calling all able bodied men to head to San Antonio.

***  
-Two Weeks Later-

“He what?” Shiro yelled, shoving his chair back violently in his haste to stand up.

“Lance joined the army,” Keith said calmly, holding the letter he’d just gotten from Lance saying he’d gone to San Antonio to join up with the Rough Riders.

“Why’d he do a fool thing like that? Hunk, did you know he was gonna do this?” Shiro asked.

Hunk was standing there looking as stunned as Shiro felt. “I didn’t know. I thought he’d gone off on some assignment. He didn’t tell me he was joining the army. Why’d he join the army? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Well apparently, and I quote, ‘people ‘round here are really taken with men in uniform so I aim to get myself a uniform.’” Keith read from the letter in his hands.

“That idiot. That absolute idiot,” Hunk yelled. “He knows how I feel ‘bout him. No uniform is gonna change how I feel ‘bout him. I’m gonna kill him. Well, if he doesn’t get killed first. Oh god, he’s gonna get himself killed in the army. We gotta get him back. I gotta get him back. How do I get him back?” 

Shiro let out a long suffering sigh, rubbing his hand down his face as he thought about the situation. “Listen, Lance ain’t exactly cut out to be a soldier. I mean, can you imagine Lance takin orders from anyone.”

“Right, you’re right Shiro, the army wouldn’t want someone like that,” Hunk said, trying to convince himself that everything would turn out okay.

“Exactly. Hunk, ride to San Antonio. Get Lance to come back here. And Hunk, whatever you do, don’t join the army.”

“Got it Sheriff!”

***  
-Two Weeks Later-

“He what?” Shiro yelled, shoving his chair back violently in his haste to stand up. It banged noisily against the wall before crashing to the ground.

“Hunk joined the army too,” Keith said calmly, holding the letter he’d just gotten from Hunk saying he’d tried to get Lance to leave the army but he wouldn’t go. Then the cook there insulted Hunk’s cooking ability and well, he just couldn’t let that go. 

“So Hunk is apparently the cook for the Rough Riders now,” Keith finished.

Shiro started pacing around behind his desk. “This can’t be happening. What is wrong with those two?”

“You want me to go there and drag ‘em back?” Keith asked, looking up at Shiro.

Shiro paused in his pacing, thought about it a moment, before moving around the desk to grab Keith’s shoulder.

“You promise me Keith, you promise me you won’t go do anything stupid like joining the army.”

Keith smiled fondly up at Shiro. “I promise.”

“Good, you better get back home quick outlaw,” Shiro said, leaning down.

“Sure thing cowboy,” Keith said, closing the distance between their lips.

***  
-Two Weeks Later-

“He what?” Shiro yelled, shoving his chair back so violently that it broke into several pieces against the wall.

“Keith joined the army,” Pidge answered, looking at Shiro anxiously as he began to pace behind his desk.

“I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna go there and kill him. How come three of my deputies decided it was okay to up and leave our town and join the army?”

“Well, and I quote, ‘these two idiots won’t last a day without me’ and ‘someone needs to show these Eastern men how to ride properly’.”

“I’m going after them.” Shiro said, already moving to strap his pistol to his hip.

“Oh no you don’t,” Pidge said, grabbing the gun belt away from him. “We’re already down three deputies, we can’t lose the Sheriff too.”

“Those fools are gonna get themselves killed!” Shiro shouted, frustrated that Pidge didn’t seem to understand how serious this situation was.

“Was it smart to join the army just to try to impress a boy? No. Was it smart to join the army because someone insulted your cooking? No. Was it smart to join the army because of your pride as a westerner? No. We’ve established they’re all idiots. But they’re talented idiots. And if anyone can get through this it’s them.”

Shiro sighed, looked back sadly at his chair, and chose to sit on his desk instead. “Fine. I guess we just have to wait it out. Get me some paper, I wanna write a letter back before they ship out.”

Pidge shuffled back anxiously. “About that…they already shipped out…to Cuba…to fight the Spanish.”

***  
-Cuba-  
Their platoon was pinned down by a cannon, located at the top of a hill. Spanish soldiers were easily picking off their troops as soon as they tried to get close. Keith watched for a bit before an idea formed.

“Hey Lance, Hunk, ya see that tall grass over there?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Lance answered, gun held at the ready, sweat pouring down his face, army uniform dirty and torn.

“What if we sneak through it? We could sneak up on the Spanish, take ‘em unawares. If the rest of the platoon makes a diversion we can figure out where the cannon is, sneak on through, and take it out,” Keith said.

“Oh man, that’s genius,” Hunk said. 

“Alright, sounds like a plan,” Lance agreed, making his way over to the Lieutenant in charge, sharing the plan. The Lieutenant readily agreed. While the platoon drew the fire of the cannon and the Spanish, Hunk, Keith, and Lance, weaved their way through the tall grass. When they got close to the cannon they saw ten Spanish soldiers, three working on the cannon, the rest shooting down at the rest of their platoon. 

Keith looked from Hunk to Lance and, giving the signal, they charged the cannon, guns at the ready.

***  
-5 months since the boys joined the army-

Lance couldn’t be happier. He was riding back into town proudly wearing his uniform shirt for all to see. Keith and Hunk followed behind, already changed back into their regular attire. The group made their way to the jail where they knew they’d find Shiro and Pidge.

Dismounting the boys tied up their horses and made their way inside. Shiro was behind his desk in what seemed to be a brand new chair. 

“Well well, look who decided to return,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“Whad’ya think Shiro? You’re surrounded by heroes, men in uniform, ain’t nothin better right?!” Lance asked, puffing out his chest to show off his uniform.

“I don’t know Lance, I’d rather not see another army uniform for as long as I live,” Hunk replied from beside him. 

Lance looked crestfallen, smile falling from his face, shoulders hunching in on themselves.

“I think I prefer a regular old sharpshooting cowboy myself,” Hunk continued, grabbing Lance in a bear hug causing him to shriek.

While Lance and Hunk were busy wrestling (and hugging and kissing), Keith made his way over to Shiro.

“So, can we get our jobs back cowboy?” Keith asked, looking down at Shiro with a smile on his face.

“Well, who can deny a bunch of heroes their jobs as deputy,” Shiro said. Getting up and enveloping Keith in a long overdue embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is completely based on an episode of an old western tv show called the Virginia. The episode is in season 1 and it's called Riff-Raff. If you some how get the chance to watch it you really should, it's the most ridiculous episode of anything I've ever seen...there may be a polo match between the eastern vs the western men... 
> 
> Anyway just wanted to write something silly and fun while procrastinating from Grad work.
> 
> Comment if you like!!


End file.
